Man of Myth and Legend Chapter 4
by Tekqueen
Summary: Claudia gets to show off her wiz kid skills when she creates a unique room for Pete to keep him comfortabul in his new form.


"I'm sure if you give me a few moments I can rig something up in Pete's room for him a way he can still be in comfortable environment."

"You could Claudia?" Myka asks.

"Yes I can Myka that is if stone age man here Artie will give me permission to do so." Claudia says turning to Artie.

"Alright you can but don't blow up Leenas we still need a place to sleep for the night."

"I won't blow up Leena's ok give me a bit more credit than that. I am good at updating things I proved it by upgrading your dinosaur system." Claudia says quipping back.

"Alright go Claudia be the wiz kid again but be careful and come back immediately after you're done."

"Thank you for the permission to go now so I can help Pete Artie. Myka I'll be back in a while keep him as comfortable as you can. I'll have his room remolded in no time."

"Thank you Claudia." Pete says his voice hardly above a whisper as he grinds his teeth against another wave of pain.

"Stay awake Pete I'll be back in no time try to stay awake." Claudia says leaving going towards the door to her El Camino.

Reaching the outside entrance door she climbs into her car along with some of her tools and with her stereo blaring with music she drives to the bed and breakfast. Enjoying the drive she finds herself singing along with the music playing.

Soon reaching the bed and breakfast she pulls up to the door and grabs her tools and goes to Pete's room. Moving quickly up the stairs Claudia reaches Pete's room, "Ok let me see what I have to work with here." Claudia says opening the door as she walks in.

Looking around Claudia thinks for a moment, "Ok I can work with this is going to be cake." She says with a grin as she knows she's going to have fun building this.

Building and moving things around soon Lenna comes up the stairs, "Claudia what are you doing to Pete's room?"

"Sorry about the noise Lenna but there is a unique situation here and I need to remodel Pete's room to make it more comfortable for him."

"What's wrong with the way things are now?"

"It's not well…" Claudia says.

"I'm sure you have a good reason for doing what your doing I'll leave you to work but if you need anything call for me."

"Thank you Lenna and hey I'm glad were friends again I didn't mean to be so blunt earlier."

"It's alright McPherson was trying to brake up the team and that includes our friendships. I'm glad were friends again to Claudia and our team is back together again."

"Thanks Lenna." Claudia says as Lenna goes back downstairs.

Working for hours Claudia finishes her work, "This is going to be great." Claudia says as she runs back downstairs to get back into her El Camino.

Cranking up the volume on her stereo again she makes the long drive back to the warehouse. "This is going to great." Claudia says smiling to herself as she pulls up to the gate finding it open still she drives up to the warehouse.

After parking her car next to Pete's car she goes into the warehouse happy and grinning at her latest feet of ingenuity.

"Pete wake up you have to wake up please try."

Waking up for a moment he can hardly open his eyes he is so weak, "Myka." He says his soft voice hardly auditable.

"Pete."

"Hey Myka…." Pete says his voice still very weak and soft, "Hi your still here?"

"Yes I am still here I wasn't going to leave you Pete." Myka says still dabbing his pale face with the cold cloth."

"Don't stop the cold cloth feels good on my face."

"Glad your awake again Pete."

"Oh what happened to me…?" Pete says as he passes out again.

"Myka."

"Claudia your back we have to get him to Leena's fast he is dehydrated he needs to be in water. Were you able to fix up Pete's room for him?"

"I was able to yes and he is going to be so comfortable this is going to be sweet." Claudia says smiling.

"Help me get him into the car we'll take Pete's car it's bigger and will accommodate his new form better. I'll get him by the shoulders and lean him against my shoulder and you get a hold of his fin and help me carry him to the car."

"Sure no problem." Claudia says picking up Pete's fin, "Wow the color of his fin is really beautiful it's almost an iridescent blue."

"It is rather nice looking Claudia but we need to get him to Leenas and into water fast he is so pale."

Dropping his fin Claudia fumbles to pick it back up, "I'm sorry Myka it's a little slippery."

"It's alright Claudia help me get him to the car."

"Thanks for not yelling Artie would have he seriously needs to loosen up."

"He means well he only wants to keep all of us safe and I think he feels bad Pete is this way to." 

"I know Myka I don't mean to be so hard on Artie at times but he has this way of irritating me sometimes. It's like he never listens to what I have to say or what ideas might help to improve things around the warehouse."

Getting out to the car, "Claudia open the door to the car after you set Pete's fin down but be careful we don't want to hurt him."

"I'll be careful I promise Myka." Claudia says setting down Pete's fin down carefully on the ground. Unlocking the car Claudia opens the passenger side door then opens the opposite door and gets in the back of the car moving to the adjacent door.

"Ok I thought his might be easier I can reach down from here and pick up his fin and help you get him into the care safely." 

"Hold on a minute and help me get him into a sitting position in the car then we can both lift his fin and get him into the car."

"Right that's a better idea Myka." Reaching up they manage to get Pete into the car safely so he is somewhat sitting in the seat of the car.

"Ok can you lift his fin safely into the car Claudia?"

"Yes I think I can if you want to get in and sit in the back seat beside him and use the rag here to keep him as comfortable as you can until we get to Lenna's." Claudia says handing Myka the cloth.

Closing the passenger car doors Claudia moves to the drivers seat of the car, "Keys."

"Here catch." Myka says as she tosses Claudia they keys to the car.

"Thank you."

"Try to get us there as fast as you can he is really pale and weak he needs to be in water."

"I know Myka I'll get us there as soon as I can. And are you giving me permission to drive like a race car driver here?" Claudia says with a bit of humor in her voice.

"Not to that extreme but safely hurry as fast as you can. I will try to keep him comfortable as much as I can. This cloth is amazing how did you create this so it would stay so cold and wet?"

"I used the snow globe artifact the one we used to break the stilly string when it stopped the gears in the processing plant for the neutralizer. I also was able to use the regenerative capabilities of the starfish and the cold of the snow globe and I was able create it."

"Very creative Claudia this is really nice you're quite an inventor."

"Thank you Myka it's nice to be recognized as the genius wiz kid I am someone to fully appreciate my talents." Claudia says smiling.

"Myka." Pete's weakened voice making them more alert.

"Pete your awake hey how are you?" Myka asks thoughtfully.

"Like I have been run over by a heard of elephants but otherwise fine. Could use a cold soda though I'm thirsty my strength is gone I'm….." he says as his voice drifts off.

"He's unconscious Claudia he needs to be in the water he's suffocating his face is so pale he looks like ghost."

"Were almost there Myka." Claudia says driving a little faster down the road. Pulling up to Lenna's Claudia gets out moving to help Myka get Pete out of the car.

"Claudia you get his fin and carefully get it out of the car and I'll be able to carry him on my shoulder safely." Myka says as she gets a hold of Pete leaning him on her shoulder as she maneuvers him out of the car while getting out herself.

"How are we going to get him back into his room now?"

"We'll figure this out Claudia I'll lean him on my shoulder and take his fin and then follow me up the stairs to Pete's room."

"Ok I think I can manage to follow behind you carrying his fin will that work ok Myka?"

"Sure that will work great then we can get him to what you created for him. It's not a fish tank is it?"

"Oh no not at all but something much cleaver than that Myka your going to like this and so will he." Claudia says smiling.

Carefully and slowly they make their way up the stairs to Pete's room, "I left the door open so we can carry him inside easier Myka."

"Great then we can get him inside safely he is so pale and weak I just want him to wake up and be the Pete that teases me about everything and anything." Myka says with a soft wavy laugh.

"He only needs to be in water then he will come around and be teasing you before you know it Myka. Not only giving you a hard time but also giving me a hard time to." Claudia says laughing as Myka smiles and laughs along with her.

Entering Pete's room Myka asks, "Ok Claudia where do we put him I mean what did you create for him?"

"Get him over to the bed Myka and he will be ok there."

"It's looks like a regular bed Claudia."

"It is supposed to look that way but it's not a regular bed Myka set him on the bed and you will see what I mean."

"Ok Claudia I trust you." Myka says as she sets Pete's head on the pillow making sure he is ok before Claudia helps her lift is fin onto the bed.

"Claudia this is amazing it's like water to him but if I put my hand on it's like a regular bed to me."

"Yes so the rest of us if we sit on it we won't get wet. I rigged this up by using a band of sensors that would change the molecules of the bed into water so for Pete it makes him feel like he is in a pool. Also that if anyone of us would sit upon it the feeling of it being a regular bed so then we wouldn't get wet."


End file.
